Não tem dono!
by HinaKaulitz
Summary: O que uma apresentadora louca de um talkshow nada normal faria com os personagens de Beyblade? Só lendo para saber


Não tem dono [/confiscado/]

~Musiquinha tosca de talkshow, entra uma louca de cabelo roxo pulando alegremente~

Eu: Yo, caros leitores e leitoras! Estamos apresentando a nova novela mexicana anime o/... Brincadeira! Como eu estava dizendo, vamos apresentar um talkshow muito louco e emocionante ^-^ então ENJOY *3*

E para começar, escolhi os bladebreakers como cobaias =D

Kai: ¬¬' ninguém merece (fala entrando no palco, seguido pelo resto do grupo)

Max/Tyson: ÊÊê! o/

Ray: Legal.

Kenny: Nossa, eu não tinha calculado essa possibilidade.

Dizzi: Hello~oo! Somos os principais do anime

Tyson:É isso aí! E eu sou o mais importante \o/

Ray: Vai sonhando u.ú

Kai: Cala a boca Tyson ¬¬

Tyson: Ah, é? Vem calar! Ò.ó

Kai: ¬¬ *olhar mortal*

Max: Acalmem-se

Ray: Afe!

Eu: Ò.Ó Olha o barraco! Controlem-se!

Tyson: Quem está fazendo barraco aqui, sua doida do cabelo roxo? Ò.ó

Eu: Você u.ú e pra sua informação eu me chamo Hina Kaulitz

Kai: ¬¬' Humpt

Ray: Gente, não briguem

Max/Kenny: o.o'

Dizzi: *lixando as unhas... (Quais? O.õ) *

Tyson: Ela que começou *-*

Eu: Não, não comecei, mas pretendo começar o programa. Posso?

Tyson/Max: Pode *¬*

Ray: Claro.

Kenny: Não sei não pessoal...

Dizzi: Deixa de ser chato Kenny!

Kai: ¬¬' Não!

Eu: Com uma vitória esmagadora de todos contra o Kai, agora eu posso começar ^-^

Kai: Ei! O Kenny não disse que aceitava ò.ó

Eu: Mas também não negou u.u

Kai: ¬¬' *olhar mortal para todos*

Eu: então u.u ... BOTA A MÃO NA CABEÇA QUE VAI COMEÇA~AR XD

Tyson: *¬* O REBOLATION, O REBOLATION!

Eu: ¬¬ Era brincadeira

Todos menos Tyson: o.o'

Tyson: Rebola~aation *u*

Kai: Pare com isso Tyson ò.ó

Tyson: ¬¬ estraga prazeres.

Eu: Bem, vou propor um jogo para vocês.

Tyson: Jogo?

Max: Que legal o/

Dizzi: Gostei da ideia.

Kai: Humpt! Tô fora.

Eu: não pode v_v

Kai: Quem disse que não?

Eu: eu disse e vocês são minhas cobaias, portanto, Ò.Ó NÃO PODE!

Kai: Você não pode fazer isso Ò.Ó

Eu: ¬¬' Quer me deixar falar/escrever?

Kai: Humpt!

Eu: O jogo se chama 'palavra chave'

Max: Palavra chave?

Tyson: Matou uma ave? O.õ

Eu: não, Tyson, esse é o jogo da velha surda ¬¬. Nós vamos jogar 'palavra chave'

Tyson: o.õ é?

Kenny: O que é isso Dizzi?

Dizzi: Tenho cara de computador? Ah, desculpe, eu até tenho, mas tá sem internet D;

Eu: É muito fácil. O primeiro a jogar diz uma palavra

Tyson: Eu começo \o/

Eu: ¬¬' Me deixa terminar? U.U... Ok! Então o 2° jogador tem que dizer o que essa palavra lembra. Por exemplo, se o Tyson falar time eu respondo: time me lembra a capitão e assim vai até chegar à primeira palavra.

Max: Maneiro.

Tyson: Eu começo... Hm... A palavra é vencer.

Ray: Vencer me lembra a campeonato.

Max: Campeonato me lembra a beyblade.

Kenny: Beyblade me lembra a ferabit.

Dizzi: Ferabit me lembra a computador.

Kai: ¬¬'

Eu: ¬¬ Kai...

Kai: Eu não vou responder u.ú

Eu: Vai sim, se não eu jogo a Dranzer privada a baixo u_u

Kai: Você não faria ò.ó

Eu: Ah, faria... Agora responde ò.ó

Kai: Humpt ¬¬'... Computador me lembra a senha.

Eu: Senha me lembra a banco.

Tyson: Banco me lembra a mesa.

Ray: ¬¬' Tyson, ela está se referindo a outro tipo de banco.

Tyson: E não é tudo igual? O.õ

Ray: ¬¬ Deixa pra lá... Mesa me lembra a jantar.

Max: Jantar me lembra a fome. *o estomago de Max começa a roncar*

Kai: Fome me lembra ao Tyson! U.ú

Tyson: Ei ò.ó eu não sou tão esfomeado assim!

Kai: ¬¬'

Eu: Está pegando o jeito Kai. o/

Kai: *olhar super mortal*

Eu: *me escondo atrás do Max*

Max/Ray: *rindo*

Kenny: Tyson me lembra ao Dragoon

Dizzi: Dragoon me lembra a tempestade.

Max: Tempestade me lembra a chuva.

Tyson: Chuva me lembra a praia \o/

Todos: O_O'

Ray: Praia me lembra a calor.

Kenny: Calor me lembra a evacotranspiração.

Todos: O_O''

Dizzi: Evacotranspiração me lembra a suor.

Kai: Suor me lembra a treino.

Eu: ^^ Hm...

Kai: *olhar mortal*

Eu: *medo*

Tyson: Treino me lembra a luta.

Ray: Luta me lembra a vencer.

Kai: Finalmente alguém acabou com esse jogo!

Max: Vamos de novo?

Tyson: Vamos o/

Kai: De jeito nenhum ò.ó

Ray: Calma Kai.

Kai: Não! E não me façam repetir! Ò_Ó

Eu: Kai, você tá de TPM?

Todos: 'Ai, meu Deus, ele vai engolir as tripas dela x_x'

Kai: *olhar mortal* Não ¬¬'

Eu: E ataque de pelanca?

Kai: ¬¬'... ò.ó NÃO!

Eu: Tem namorada? ^^

Todos: o_o''

Kai: ¬¬ Não!

Eu: Namorado?

Todos: 'x_x'

Kai: ò.ó COMO?

Ray: Calma cara!

Eu: ^.^

Tyson: Que isso Kai. ¬u¬ Escondendo o jogo ein?

Todos: 'Agora danou-se!'

...E depois de um breve momento de luta livre...

Eu: Ok, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado ^-^ e continuem acompanhando. Só pra avisar, o Tyson está bem u.ú ou pelo menos eu acho que está *olha a briga* ... por enquanto ¬¬'. Bem, no próximo capitulo, o jogo da velha surda o/. Beijos *3*. Ja-ne!

*Músiquinha irritante de uma ambulância chegando. u.ú talkshow de pobre é foda! Não tem musiquinha de fim. Esse só teve graças ao Tyson. Vou chamar ele nos próximos capítulos ¬u¬ *


End file.
